Te amo te extraño
by Yashiro-ikure
Summary: esta es una historia mas bien tratrada sobre la vida que resultarian tener los personajes de saya y hagi y a los problemas a los que se enfrentarian para rescatar su amor saben aunque me duele aceptarlo... no soi dueña de blood
1. Chapter 1

**TE AMO, TE EXTRAÑO**

**ola esta es la primera historia que hago espero que les guste**

**me duele admitirlo pero ... no soy dueña de Blood+**

**sayonara... dejen sus comentarios **

**1er capitulo…**

**TU RECUERDO ME ATORMENTA…**

**Esto sucedió hace algún tiempo, después de la pelea entre Saya y su hermana Diva, aun después de que Saya termino su largo sueño, bien comenzare desde el inicio…**

**Ya todo había terminado, la pelea y los ataques de los quirópteros, sin embargo aun había algo que molestaba incansablemente a Saya… que le había sucedido esa noche a Hagi, acaso había muerto, seguía vivo pero no quería estar cerca de ella, se había arrepentido de decirle te amo… eso la intrigaba día tras día, noche tras noche, a cada momento, pocas eran las veces que dejaba de pensar en el, en el que la cuido tanto tiempo, el que la amo en secreto, en que qué ella también amo, en el que nunca la había dejado sola, el que la busco por siglos hasta dar con su paradero, que había pasado con el, con Hagi, con su caballero…**

**Llegaba ya el tiempo de su sueño, Saya cada vez estaba mas cansada, se sentía débil, cuando caía por la falta de fuerza ya no estaban esas calidas manos que la sostenían antes de que su cuerpo apenas rozara el suelo, en ese lapso de tiempo ella innumerables veces llegaba a casa con moretones, cortadas, que por supuesto sanaban pero tardadamente, que podía hacer, ya nada era suficiente para mantenerla despierta, el día de su sueño llego en la fiesta del restaurante, todos estaban ahí, David, Julia, Kaori, Kai, Luís, Loulu… pero a Saya le seguía faltando alguien, sentía un gran vació en su corazón y sabia perfectamente por que, salio un minuto para tomar aire, de pronto empezó a sentir un gran mareo y la debilidad había invadido todo su cuerpo, ella sabia que era tiempo de su largo sueño, Saya sabia que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, caer al suelo, cerro sus ojos y decidió dejarse llevar, en ese instante alguien detuvo su caída, abrió los ojos esperando ver a su lado sosteniéndola como siempre a su amado caballero, sin embargo Kai era el que estaba a su lado, también el sabia que la hora de separarse de su hermana había llegado, Saya le pidió que la llevara al lugar donde había iniciado, y ustedes conocen el resto…**

**30 años después… **

**EL DÍA ESPERADO**

**Todos se reunieron ese día, incluso las sobrinas de Saya, estaban ansiosas por ver a su tía por primera vez… mientras todos se alistaban para ir a la cripta de la familia Otonashi alguien ya se les había adelantado, todos estaban ahí menos Kai…**

**Saya despertó esa tarde, para ese momento ya había alguien en la cripta, la piedra que cubría la entrada estaba entre abierta, la oscuridad de la tumba le opacaba el rostro y después de treinta años de dormir aun le molestaba la luz que se filtraba por sus ojos, aun no distinguía el rostro de quien estaba ahí, dejo de pensar en el momento que este se levanto, la poca luz que había se acabo, el sol había sido cubierto por una gran nube de tormenta, Saya aun adormecida solo veía una sombra alta y delgada que se acercaba a ella, ¿acaso era Hagi, era talvez su hermano Kai?, no pudo responderse esta pregunta, aquel que había entrado se acerco suavemente a ella, y la beso, la cubrió con su camisa, y la puso de pie, el sol comenzó de nuevo a filtrarse por la piedra e ilumino el rostro de ambos, los ojos de Saya se llenaron de lagrimas, no podía creerlo… **

**Bien estos fueron los avances del segundo capitulo, lo subire pronto espero que les guste... sayonara..**


	2. EL DIA ESPERADO

**Nuevo cap... este no avanza mucho, es sobre lo que sucedio despues del despertar de saya, tengan paciencia, despues del 3er capitulo todo va a tomar sentido y se daran cuenta de por que me estoy regresando tanto....**

**

* * *

**

EL DÍA ESPERADO

Todos se reunieron ese día, incluso las sobrinas de Saya, estaban ansiosas por ver a su tía por primera vez… mientras todos se alistaban para ir a la cripta de la familia Otonashi alguien ya se les había adelantado, todos estaban ahí menos Kai…

Saya despertó esa tarde, para ese momento ya había alguien en la cripta, la piedra que cubría la entrada estaba entre abierta, la oscuridad de la tumba le opacaba el rostro y después de treinta años de dormir aun le molestaba la luz que se filtraba por sus ojos, aun no distinguía el rostro de quien estaba ahí, dejo de pensar en el momento que este se levanto, la poca luz que había se acabo, el sol había sido cubierto por una gran nube de tormenta, Saya aun adormecida solo veía una sombra alta y delgada que se acercaba a ella, ¿acaso era Hagi, era talvez su hermano Kai?, no pudo responderse esta pregunta, aquel que había entrado se acerco suavemente a ella, y la beso, la cubrió con su camisa, y la puso de pie, el sol comenzó de nuevo a filtrarse por la piedra e ilumino el rostro de ambos, los ojos de Saya se llenaron de lagrimas, no podía creerlo… era el, Hagi había regresado, con un brillo en los ojos Saya le abrazo, y Hagi correspondió este abrazo esbozando una leve pero dulce sonrisa, había algo diferente en Hagi, parecía mas feliz, en realidad era de esperarse, había regresado al lado de su amada, claro que nunca la dejó… les contare.

Años después de que Saya cayera dormida Hagi llevo a la tumba una rosa rosada idéntica a las que le daba cuando vivían en el zoológico enlazada a el listón azul que el siempre utilizaba para atar su cabello, desde ese día el nunca se alejo de la tumba, tocaba su chelo continuamente y repetía las palabras…duerme por ahora Saya, yo esperare por ti.

Varias veces ahuyento a un par de ladrones que se dedicaban a saquear las tumbas, Hagi no iba a permitir que se le despertara a Saya o que incluso la raptaran, el sabia lo que podía ocasionar, el día en que Saya debía despertar Hagi bajo de su escondite y entro antes de que sucediera, sigiloso y audaz como lo era siempre, espero muy pacientemente a que Saya abriera los ojos por si sola, el la amaba pero aun seguía siendo su caballero y debía respetar a su reina…

Regresando a la historia original… Saya seguía aferrada a los hombros de Hagi, no quería soltarlo, lo había perdido durante muchos años y no quería que eso volviera a suceder, Hagi solo la mantuvo cerca de el, la abrazo con fuerza y deslizo sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Saya y la atrajo hacia el, luego le susurro al oído…

-Nunca te dejare, nunca me volveré a alejar de ti-

Saya lo abrazo aun más fuerte y dijo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto que fluía de la felicidad que sentía…

- te amo, te extraño-

-Recuerda que jamás me volveré a ir de tu lado-

-lo prometes-

-Saya... mírame… nunca dejare que te suceda algo, soy tu caballero-

-se que res mi caballero… pero que me asegura que no te vas a ir cuando te canses de esta vida-

-el gran amor que siento por ti-

Saya se aparto un instante de el, lo miro a los ojos y antes de que pudiera decir algo comenzó a balacearse, no era de extrañarse, había dormido durante treinta años y no había recibido ni gota de sangre, esta vez aunque sabia que iba a caer, Saya se sintió segura de que alguien la atraparía, estaba en lo cierto, Hagi la tomo por su cintura y condujo su boca hacia su cuello, Saya se negó, ella no olvidaba las múltiples veces que casi asesinaba a su caballero por la tremenda sed que sentía cuando despertaba o después de un combate

-Vamos Saya, sabes que debes hacerlo- murmuro Hagi acercando la boca de saya aun mas a su cuello

-¡No! ¡No me olbli…- Saya no puedo decir una palabra mas, se quedo paralizada, como si hubiera visto un fantasma

-¿Saya? ¿Saya estas bien?- pregunto Hagi notando casi de inmediato en cambio en la palpitación del corazón de Saya, aunque solo logro escuchar un leve murmullo…

-¿Di...Diva?-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Hagi algo confundido-

-Diva…- volvió a susurrar Saya aun mas confundida

Hagi apenas si comprendía lo que Saya estaba diciendo, y sin alejarse ni un milímetro de ella giro la cabeza y vio la silueta de una joven semejante a Diva parada junto a la entrada de la cripta…

-¡Diva!-

Grito Hagi poniéndose en posición de ataque, pero se calmo inmediatamente al recordar que una de las hijas de la reina era idéntica a ella…

-¿Diva?, jajaja, no yo soy su hija, me llamo Kaira-

Hagi le dirigió una sonrisa apenas notable pero que declaraba una bandera blanca, luego volvió a mirarse en dirección a Saya que seguía observando la escena completamente confundida

-tranquila Saya, ella es Kaira, es la mayor de tus sobrinas-

Kaira le lanzo una coqueta sonrisa a su tía, casi igual a la que poseía Diva pero sin toda la maldad que aquella llevaba en sus hombros, no, esta era mas bien la sonrisa inocente de una niña que apenas empezaba a descubrir el mundo que la rodeaba. Saya mas tranquila le correspondió la sonrisa, rasgando un poco sus ojos, lo que le daba una apariencia de colegiala aunque sus manos estuvieran en esos momentos manchadas de sangre, sin embargo la sonrisa le duro poco, al ver que Hagi volvía nuevamente a acercar su boca sedienta a su cuello y diciéndole en un volumen imperceptible para los humanos…

-vamos, sabes que tienes que hacerlo-

Saya se aparto bruscamente del agarre de su caballero y se acerco a Kaira para saludarla formalmente, para después ver otra silueta de la misma complexión de Kaira entrar por la cripta, su confusión volvió a incrementarse al verse a ella misma entrar por la puerta y quedarse parada enfrente de si misma, pero después de unos segundos dedujo que esta nueva silueta se trataba de la hermana menor de Kaira y aunque no sabia su nombre, se le acerco y le beso la mejilla, diciendo con dulzura…

-Me da mucho gusto conocerte-

-A mi también tía Saya- contesto la jovencita – mi nombre es Soria-

-¿Soria?... que lindo nombre-

Al terminar de decir esta frase, Saya salio acompañada de sus sobrinas por primera vez después de 30 años a ver la luz del sol, dejando a Hagi en la penumbra de la cueva, solo y con el dolor que le acongojaba al saber que nuevamente era apartado de su reina por las hijas de que alguna vez fue la hermana de Saya y también su peor y mas intima enemiga. Todos la esperaban afuera, excepto… Kai…

-¡Saya!-

Gritaron todos casi al instante en que la vieron, lo primero que noto Saya fue el cambio físico que habían sufrido sus seguidores durante esos treinta años, las arrugas en sus frentes se marcaban tanto que se podían ver desde una distancia un poco larga, todos ellos mostraban ya la expresión de madurez ganada con los años, todos y cada uno de ellos, incluso el hijo de Julia, David III, Saya los miro detenidamente, y se encontró con los ojos de una vieja amiga que aun vivía y esperaba ansiosa su despertar…

-¡Loulu!- Grito Saya muy feliz al verla

Loulu se lanzo a ella con un ágil movimiento ocasionando que esta diera un vuelco y cayera al suelo…

-¡wOpzz!- exclamo tiernamente Loulu

Saya solo lanzo una carcajada que desato las felicitaciones y los abrazos desmedidos de cada uno de los integrantes del escudo rojo hacia la reina, que feliz era ese día, el día esperado durante 30 años, el día de volver a verse, todos…un momento…¿todos?...¿donde estaba Kai?...Saya se aparto de ellos un momento borrando la felicidad de su rostro, recordando aquel trágico sueño que había tenido minutos antes de despertar.

*\\...un choque sucedió a las afueras del cementerio de Okinawa, al parecer un hombre de aparentemente 47 años de edad, manejaba una motocicleta a poca velocidad, pero un trailer de carga se atravesó, y prácticamente aplasto al hombre y a la pasajera embarazada que iba con el, una chica de al parecer 46 años…//*

-¿Saya?... ¿que tienes?- pregunto Lewis, que fue el primero en notar el tono pálido de Saya

-¿Dónde esta Kai?-pregunto Saya con un tono escalofriante casi como si supiera que había ocurrido algo terrible

* * *

**puez ezta fue la segunda parte de mi historia, espero les guste y de una ves aclaro que no habra avances del tercer capitulo, tendran que esperar a que me despierde de mi sueño de 30 dias para saberlo... dejen sus coments ii si tienen dudas sobre alguna parte de la historia ****no duden en preguntar**

**los quiero**

**sayonara..!!***

**att: *_YaahiirOh_***


End file.
